Como Adquirir un Novio Antes del Almuerzo
by Dama Rey de Ren
Summary: Como Rey alcanza a tener un novio y no cualquier novio. Un poco de angst, amores colegiales, tensión y fluffiness. AU reylo moderno.


_¿Quieres ser mi chica?_

Rey leyó la nota, sus ojos saltando fuera de su órbita. Tenía que estar bromeando. Eso debía ser. El único interés que había mostrado en ella, desde que llegó al colegio privado hace aproximadamente dos meses atrás, se limitaba solo para importunarla. Además, consideraba con certeza que ella no era el tipo de chica que llamase la atención del _gran_ Ben Solo. Rey siempre visualizó a una rubia con exuberantes pechos como su tipo, todo lo contario a ella con su cabellera marrón y pechos planos… bueno, no tan planos, pero tampoco eran muy llamativos. Ella se encogió de hombros, en realidad no le concedía mucha importancia.

Arrogante, descortés y avasallador, era una de las tantas repulsivas características del imbécil patán que opacaban su brillante mente y ágil habilidad para responder bajo situaciones arduas. Oh, ella podía reconocer que el insensato tenía mucho potencial. Era su actitud nada agradable que no lo ayudaba ante sus ojos.

Por lo tanto, desconfiaba mucho de esa pregunta dirigida hacia ella. Porque si atención significaba que Ben la fastidiaba en todo momento, realizando en voz alta todas sus observaciones estúpidas de su baja estatura y llanamente siendo un simple idiota con ella, bueno, entonces él había mostrado un cierto grado de atención hacia ella. Pero sólo porque la odiaba o la despreciaba, ahora porque lo hacía, no lo sabía pero era la única deducción que había podido alcanzar a su comportamiento con ella. Y, aparentemente, esta debía ser una de esas ocasiones. Ella no caería en su juego. Tomando su lápiz, escribió una respuesta en el papel.

 _Oh, por Dios, Ben crece. No somos niños en escuela primaria._

Ella dobló la nota y se la lanzó de regreso a él, todo el tiempo teniendo cuidado de no ser vista por el señor Antilles, el maestro de física. Vio a Ben recogerla del suelo y abrirla. Ella frunció las cejas. Estaba escribiendo algo. Nuevamente, él la arrojó hacia ella. ¡Estupendo! ¿Qué quería el imbécil ahora?

 _No contestaste mi pregunta._

Una respuesta. Quería una respuesta y ella le daría una.

 _Aquí está mi respuesta: no._

Si ella hubiese tenido una simple sospecha de lo que esa contestación traería consigo, nunca hubiese pensado en contestarle.

 _¿Por qué no?_

¡Dios! ¿Cuál era el punto?

 _Porque no quiero._

Se volvió a mirarla y arqueó una ceja. Luego procedió a garabatear algo más. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Se suponía que debían estar escuchando al Sr. Antilles, no desperdiciando su tiempo con notas infantiles.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Tengo mal aliento?_

Estuvo tan tentada de escribir que sí. Eso definitivamente detendría las notas. No, eso no era cierto. De seguro sólo resultaría en más de las notas molestas. Además, por alguna extraña razón, rememoró un instante de la semana pasada. La maestra Maz los unió para hacer un trabajo dual. Inicialmente se descorazonó de la idea de hacer la tarea junto a él, pero milagrosamente -o quizás él no se sentía bien- se comportó debidamente con ella. Su aliento no olía mal y para su sorpresa -y muy grande horror- se encontró a si misma deleitándose en este, un deseo involuntario surgiendo de su interior. ¿Qué sería ser besada por él? Sin embargo, tan pronto apareció el intrusivo pensamiento, lo sacudió de su cabeza al tiempo que se amonestaba a si misma por ese erróneo lapso de su mente.

Sintiendo una momentánea irritabilidad -aun insegura si hacia ella misma o hacia él- escribió lo siguiente: _¿Puedes ser más maduro? ¿No puedes aceptar la idea de que tal vez no me intereses en lo absoluto?_

¿Estaba ella procurando convencerse? Desoyó esa vocecita que habló en su interior.

 _Oh, del mismo modo como te interesa Dameron._

Vaya, incluso tenía el don de que las palabras escritas sonaran con sarcasmo burlón.

 _Sí, como Dameron._

Arrancó otro papel de su cuaderno. ¡Señor! Ella se cubrió los ojos. ¿Qué lo haría parar? Realmente debía estar muriendo de puro aburrimiento con la clase. Demonio, ¿quién no? Y aun así, ella no entendía lo que Ben estaba tratando de probar. ¿Qué le importaba si aceptaba la oferta de Poe?

Ella sospechaba que muy pronto le propondría que fuese su chica. Y si bien le agradaba Poe, aun no se decidía si aceptaría o no. Perseguido por la gran mayoría de la populación femenina del colegio, él era apuesto y tenía una personalidad atrayente. Sería una tonta si no aceptaba su proposición. De nuevo su vocecita interior volvió a amonestarla.

Sabes bien a quien quieres.

Rey bufó por lo bajo, menospreciando esa insinuación. No era como si Ben le hubiese mostrado algún signo de interés. En lo absoluto. Sin embargo, él hacía hasta lo imposible para hacer de su día uno miserable, en ocasiones llevándola casi al borde de las lágrimas con su sarcasmo y comentarios crueles. Sintió que una bola de papel golpeaba su frente.

-¡Ay!- exclamó ella olvidando que tomaba una clase, concentrada en su reflexión.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Kenobi?

-No. Lo siento señor Antilles.

El maestro prosiguió impartiendo clases. Cuidadosamente, para no ser vista y reprendida de nuevo, ella recogió el papel del suelo. Ahogó una suave y burlona risa. Había enumerado diez razones por las que debía ser su novia.

 _10\. Definitivamente soy más guapo que Dameron._

Oh, no era engreído. Para nada.

Pero… ella se mordió su labio inferior. Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Era más guapo.

¿!Qué!? Claro que lo era y no sólo era guapo, era sexy. Mucho, de hecho. Esos labios carnosos, sus ojos que tomaban el matiz de las emociones que sentía y parecían ver hasta los rincones más profundos de su alma.

Rey se horrorizó ante ese estrepitoso arrebato de su interior y se amonestó en silencio. No era para tanto…

¿…o sí lo era?

9\. _Soy alto, cariño, por lo tanto, mi recompensa es muy GRANDE._

Ella no se detendría en eso, sintiendo su cara sonrojada. Definitivamente él era un GRAN imbécil.

 _8\. Viajo en una motocicleta. ¿Qué más se puede pedir en un novio?_

Sí. Ella amaba la velocidad. Una motocicleta era el equivalente a rapidez y… peligro. El peligro equivale a ser capaz de realizar cosas perversamente traviesas. Se ruborizó pensando en eso. Tonta. Ella se amonestó, sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar los pecaminosos -pero muy agradables- pensamientos.

 _7\. Realizo ejercicios habitualmente, lo cual significa que mi cuerpo es espectacular._

¿En serio Ben?

 _6\. Beso muy bien._

Ella no lo dudaba, imaginando esa boca sobre la suya. ¡Oh, detente! ¿De dónde salió eso?

 _5\. Puedo ser adorable y romántico cuando tú me lo pidas._

Ella rio suavemente. Si no lo conociese mejor, habría pensado que estaba exagerando para ganar su caso. Pero ese no era su plan. Sólo estaba tratando de irritarla. No obstante, no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, estaba disfrutando de su creatividad. Siguió leyendo.

 _4\. Soy inteligente, seguro y bastante bueno en el departamento de romance._

 _3\. También soy muy creativo y tengo una gran imaginación._

¡Guauu! Nota personal. Ben era, de ninguna manera, humilde.

 _2\. Siempre te preguntaría que quieres, te daría un espectacular juego previo y te besaría todo_.

¡Oh. Dulce. Señor! Estaba en extrema necesidad de aire. Tomando lentos alientos de aire, trató de calmar sus desordenados sentimientos y la extraña sensación cálida que se desparramaba en la boca de su estómago.

 _Ahora sigue el camino de ladrillos negros a la parte posterior del papel._

Ella ahogó otra pequeña risa. En realidad dibujó un camino de ladrillos con su pluma negra. Ella volteó el papel ... y jadeó. La razón número uno estaba escrita en letras grandes y mayúsculas.

 _ **TE AMO**_

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, creyendo las palabras… Y así de rápidamente como surgieron los cálidos y suaves sentimientos fueron violentamente sofocados por la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con ella así? Se levantó de su escritorio, temblando de furia e ignorando completamente al maestro Antilles que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Se detuvo frente a Ben, con sus ojos pardos ardiendo. Él tenía esa odiosa sonrisa en su rostro. Rompió el papel en trozos, lo arrojó a su cara y luego, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

-Imbécil cretino. – emergió de lo más profundo de su alma.

Salió corriendo del aula antes de hacer otra acción indigna, como llorar delante de él. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas calientes. Era tan ingenua. En esos pocos segundos se atrevió a creer en sus palabras, se atrevió a soñar y la obligó a realizar lo que llevaba oculto en su interior. Pero estaba equivocada. Ben nunca dio ningún indicio de tener algún interés personal en ella. Ni una sola vez. Sólo esa vez, cuando por primera vez se presentó frente al salón de clases y él le sonrió. Había sido una sonrisa genuina y ella pensó que era muy apuesto. Sin embargo, algo sucedió -y aun se preguntaba qué- y todo se fue al traste.

Simplemente estaba comportándose como el necio creído que era, su pasatiempo favorito.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al baño de la escuela. Poco después de cerrarse con seguro en uno de los excusados, oyó un golpe violento. Se apartó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

-Rey.

-Sal de aquí, Ben. No debes estar en el baño de las damas. - ella se maldijo, su voz se escuchaba lamentable.

-No, abre la puerta en este instante.

Oh, por supuesto que lo haría, fue su pensamiento sarcástico. Su contestación enojada fue todo lo que necesitó oír. Nunca antes lo había visto completamente enojado, pero siempre adivinó que no sería una visión agradable. Y amaba su vida, mucho.

-¡Maldita sea, Rey, abre ahora!

Fácilmente pudo percibir que alguien más se acercaba a su puerta al escuchar cómo el recién llegado apartaba a Ben de la puerta, – Rey, por favor, abre la puerta. – era el señor Antilles, - Ambos irán a la oficina del director.

¡Oh diablos! Ahora sí que estaban metidos en líos. Ella inhaló lentamente, tratando de borrar todas las lágrimas de su rostro. Abrió la puerta y nunca miró a Ben.

-Los acompañaré a ambos.

Se sintió aliviada. No quería estar sola con Ben. Caminaron silenciosamente hacia la oficina del director y ella nunca le envió ni una sola mirada a Ben. Su estómago se contrajo al imaginar la mirada de desaprobación de Skywalker. Tenía en gran estima al respetado doctor. Su abuelo solo tuvo palabras de halago y admiración para su ex – discípulo. Por tal razón no se extrañó cuando, al poco tiempo de morir su abuelo -el reconocido autor literario Obi-Wan Kenobi- descubrió que eligió a Luke Skywalker como su guardián legal.

Aunque ahora, lo único que quería era escuchar la amonestación de Skywalker para luego ir directamente a sus clases y rogar que todo terminase pronto para llegar a su habitación en su casa y permanecer allí durante el resto del día. De todas las bromas crueles que Ben pudo jugarle, esa última ganó el primer lugar como la más despiadada porque en su interior ella deseó que fuera verdad. Que el cínico idiota la amase. El señor Antilles los dejó entrar por su cuenta, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Hola, Rey, Ben. – dijo el hombre mayor detrás de su escritorio señalando las sillas frente a este.

Se colocó de pie y los miró en silencio. Parecía reflexionar como abordar el problema. Rey miraba hacia el suelo. Percibió la rigidez de Ben, sus ojos posados en la ventana detrás del escritorio.

-¿Por qué el maestro Antilles ha tenido que escoltarlos hasta mi oficina?

Silencio.

Ojos azules con un brillo generoso los observaba detenidamente. Skywalker no era ningún tonto. Sospechaba que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos. Había alcanzado a advertir cierta tensión entre los dos jóvenes, la que lo llevaba a rememorar un pasado. El de su hermana con el rufián de su cuñado. Imposible olvidar todas las discusiones y la tensión que casi podía palpar con sus manos… como la de ese momento.

Hace apenas dos meses que Luke recibió con pesar la muerte de uno de sus más apreciados mentores. Obi-Wan Kenobi, además de ser su profesor y consejero durante sus estudios universitarios, fue un gran amigo. No obstante, fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir que él había colocado a su nieta, Rey Kenobi, bajo su tutela. Obi-Wan se había encargado de ella desde muy niña cuando sus padres murieron en un horrendo accidente. Durante cada visita de Luke a la residencia Kenobi, el resplandor inocente de la pequeña iluminaba todo, instantáneamente creando lazos con la chiquilla avispada y alegre. Por lo que la transición de la llegada de Rey a su casa no sucedió de un modo incómodo para ambos, más bien siendo confortable.

Por lo que nunca se sorprendió cuando su sobrino comenzó a mostrar cierto interés peculiar en ella. Al igual que no le disgustó. Consideraba que Ben era un buen chico. Brillante, quizás un poco engreído -concedía que tanto su hermana como Luke eran responsable de esa actitud- pero con un buen corazón detrás de esa actitud. Sin embrago, así de pronto como surgió su fascinación por Rey, se tornó en una extraña animosidad. Igualmente, el hombre maduro percibió que Rey experimentaba un tipo de atracción, eso es, hasta que sucedió la brusca alteración en el comportamiento de Ben hacia ella.

Se colocó de pie, llegando a una decisión fortuita y rodeó el escritorio al tiempo que decía, - Aquí está el problema y verán lo que quiero decir con eso, hijos míos. La humanidad siempre ha tenido una gran dificultad: la comunicación. Y esa es la palabra clave. - mientras hablaba, él proseguía caminado lejos de ellos. -Si todos aprendemos a hablar entre nosotros y a escucharnos, este mundo fuese un mejor lugar. Recuerden, la comunicación es lo que nos ayuda a tener una mejor relación con todos los que nos rodean.

Rey abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platillos cuando oyó el clic definitivo de una puerta que se cerraba. No se atrevió a echarle una mirada a Ben, temiendo que él estuviese furioso de estar encerrado con ella.

-Bueno, supongo que significa que quiere que hablemos entre nosotros.

-No pienso hablarte. -susurró ella con aspereza.

-Entonces, ¿haremos lo de la nota otra vez?

Odioso, desagradable idiota, era eso y mucho más, todo empacado en esa presencia molesta para la inconveniencia femenina, -Explícame algo, Ben, ¿por qué te afanas para fastidiar a todos alrededor tuyo?

-Porque puedo. – respondió él alzándose de hombros.

-Mal nacido.

-Buscona presumida.

Ella giró la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos lanzándole dagas. -¿Cómo me llamaste?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros. -Tú empezaste.

\- ¿Eso te da el derecho de degradarme?

\- ¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo?

-No, no lo hice, simplemente estaba declarando un hecho.

Él sonrió burlonamente, -¿Y opinas que no hacía lo mismo?

-Discúlpame, pero no soy una buscona presumida, – y agregó con suficiente veneno, - mal nacido.

Transcurrieron varios segundos de miradas retadoras hasta que Ben decidió romper con el punto muerto, -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres una remilgada santurrona. – y comenzó a imitar su acento británico, mofándose en el proceso, -Disculpe, ¿podría explicarme porque la respuesta b es la más adecuada? Oh, es hora del té con galletitas.

Ella permitió que un jadeo sorprendido escapara de su garganta, -Indudablemente, no hablo así. – y deseó patearse al percibir su acento más marcado de lo común al sentirse consciente que se burlaba de su singular modo para expresarse.

-Sí, lo haces.

-No, no lo hago. - ella le respondió con agresividad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando hacia el frente, añadió rápidamente para no darle oportunidad a que le replicase, -Además no creo que esto sea lo que el director Skywalker tenía en mente.

-Estamos hablando, ¿no?

Aquella suave voz la hizo sentir un poco sospechosa; Ben era todo menos amable con ella.

-Sí, pero aun así...

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Pero qué? ¿Sería lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo por la nota?

-¿Aún qué?

Ella bajó los ojos. - Se supone que estemos discutiendo la nota.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos a un lugar en el suelo, su alma tratando de gritarle, esperando una respuesta. Tal vez una mentira...

Él no dijo nada. Al menos por unos segundos que a Rey se le antojaron interminables.

-La nota. - Y por primera vez, Rey sintió que Ben se retorcía. Si no hubiese estado tranquila y esperando, lo habría pasado por desapercibido, -No creo que haya nada que discutir.

La respuesta masculina la hizo levantar la cabeza bruscamente, -¿Por qué?

-Está claro con quién prefieres estar. - Y dejando escapar una risa despreciativa, agregó. -Soy el mal nacido, ¿recuerdas?

-Ben, yo...

-No tienes que disculparte, Rey.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué de repente apareció ante ella tan vulnerable? Y justo cuando empezaba a ablandarse, a creer en lo imposible, él envió todo al infierno al mencionar, -Además de que se merecen el uno al otro.

No fue un buen cumplido. No; el tono que utilizó hizo que llegara hasta sus oídos como un insulto.

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?

-Ustedes dos son una pareja hecha en el cielo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Por un momento él era amable, casi tierno y al minuto siguiente él era un completo idiota.

-Ambos son la pareja perfecta y glorificada del colegio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó ella indignada mientras se colocaba de pie.

\- La perfecta señorita buen modales con el señor chico maravilloso. – y él también abandonó su silla.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, Ben? - lo golpeó en el pecho con el dedo. -Eres un idiota, ¿has pensado alguna vez que tal vez Poe sólo se ha comportado de un modo amable conmigo?

-¿Por qué debería ser amable contigo? – se escuchó como una pregunta retadora.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de ser indiferente, -Realmente no me importa si quieres ser amable o no.

-Entonces, por eso no lo soy. No te importa un carajo, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

¿Qué en el…? Ella sintió que habían estado jugando un juego de tontos todo este tiempo. Quién era más intransigente que el otro, más despiadado que el otro. Pero ella estaba más allá de escuchar a su razonamiento interno, Ben alcanzaba hacerla enfurecer hasta perder su sano juicio.

Entonces él dijo, logrando que ella se enervara, -Eres tan insoportablemente engreída, que te crees un regalo para todos nosotros, lo mejor que ha llegado a este colegio y que debemos caer en nuestras rodillas cada vez que estas cerca de nosotros. Si Dameron es lo suficiente estúpido para caer en tu juego, ese es su problema no mío. – y con suficiente encono, declaró, -Yo no soy Dameron.

Ella se lanzó hacia él, la cólera cegando sus acciones. ¿Quién diablos pensaba que era él, acusándola así? Ella nunca pidió ningún tratamiento especial, todo lo que deseaba era ser tratada como todo el mundo, ser normal y compartir con otros estudiantes, experiencia que nunca había alcanzado a vivir pues siempre acompañaba a su abuelo en sus giras para presentar sus libros o a los diferentes discursos que él otorgaba. Y quería llorar, porque obtuvo uno de su más ansiado anhelo con la horrenda consecuencia de la muerte a quien ella tanto amo.

Permitiéndose arrastrar por las contradictorias sensaciones -tristeza, rabia, humillación- ella esperaba hacerle daño, tal vez herirlo en el proceso.

El beso fue muy inesperado. Esos labios carnosos cubriendo los suyos.

Sus ojos se cerraron, sus manos agarraron su camisa. La lengua masculina trazó sus labios, tratando de encontrar un camino dentro de su boca. Cumplió con sus deseos y esa deliciosa boca despertó en su interior un derroche de sensaciones, que no eran desagradables en lo absoluto. Lejos de eso, nunca había experimentado algo así. El liberó su boca abruptamente. Rey creyó oír un gemido, si provino de él o de ella, no estaba segura.

Él tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, rebosantes de vulnerabilidad, sus inseguridades saliendo a flote al tiempo que ambos respiraban agitadamente. Ese beso le había brindado a ella la más perversa pero deliciosa sensación que jamás pudo haber experimentado. Sin embargo, observando los ojos masculinos, su semblante anhelante, la auxilió a realizar un descubrimiento poderoso.

-Dilo, Ben. – la voz era apenas un susurro.

-No.

-Dilo y deja de ser un obstinado cabezota.

-No.

-Es por eso que lo escribiste, no tienes las suficientes agallas, ¿no?

De pronto se sintió muy poderosa. Una de sus manos soltó su camisa y trazó una línea por su brazo, percibiendo cómo sus dedos le hacían temblar ligeramente. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en la mandíbula. -Dímelo Ben, quiero oírlo.

Cerró los ojos, su rostro se contorsionó como si ella le estuviese infligiendo dolor. La audacia se apoderó de ella pues Ben no se alejaba de ella. De hecho, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Era agradable sentir a Ben cerca de ella, la cercanía de su cuerpo casi la enloquecía, casi hasta el punto de sentir que sus piernas fallarían. Ella le mordió suavemente la barbilla.

-Dilo. - ella arrulló y llegó hasta los oídos masculinos como un sensual ronroneo.

-Te amo. - su voz fue más profunda de lo que normalmente era.

Ella se rio, una felicidad como ninguna otra apoderándose de ella. Le sonrió y le susurró. -Lo sé.

Por un breve instante, la miró algo contrariado. Pero rápidamente, su disgusto desapareció dando paso a una sonrisa. La acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo y volvió a cubrir los labios femeninos con los suyos. Rey tembló, conmovida de recibir un beso tierno, finalmente descubriendo que el idiota poseía un corazón y era completamente suyo.

\- Explícame algo. - dijo ella después de retroceder, ignorando su protesta, -¿Por qué te has comportado como un verdadero cretino cuando todo este tiempo ocultabas lo que sentías por mí?"

Se encogió de hombros, la indiferencia escrita en todo su rostro. -Porque yo quería.

Le dieron una palmada en el hombro. -Esa no es una respuesta, me hiciste creer que no te importaba.

Él levantó la mano para girar uno de los rizos marrones que se habían escapado de su peinado alrededor de su dedo. -Creí que solamente te importaba Dameron.

-Me estás diciendo que has sido todo un patán conmigo porque creías que solamente me importaba Poe, mientras que todo este tiempo estuve con él porque pensé que no te importaba para nada. – ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Él sonrió. -Tenemos muchos problemas.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

-Más razón para estar juntos.

Ella arqueó ambas cejas ante esa declaración para luego volver a fruncirlas, -Pero, ¿de dónde sacaste la noción de que me importaba Poe?

-Bueno, eso fue lo que Phasma escuchó decir a Pava.

-¿Jessika? – la voz femenina denotaba perplejidad.

El asintió.

-No entiendo porque ella diría tal cosa…

-Supongo que todo está resuelto. - la voz del director Skywalker los hizo saltar lejos uno del otro. Rey se sonrojó profusamente.

-Sí. - respondió Ben.

El amable hombre les sonrió. -Creo que todavía están a tiempo para ir a su clase de historia.

Salieron de la oficina y Rey le sonrió con timidez cuando Ben le ofreció su mano para caminar juntos.

-Así que…

-Así que... – ella añadió juguetonamente.

-¿Esto significa que estamos saliendo juntos oficialmente?

Ella rio suavemente de nuevo y notó por la sonrisa en su rostro que le gustaba escucharla reírse. La sonrisa era tierna, haciéndolo más apuesto. -Creo que estamos más allá de ese punto, ¿no es así?

-Definitivamente, porque no tengo la intención de compartirte con nadie.

-Vaya. Parece que tenemos una fuerte inclinación posesiva.

-En todo lo que te concierne… sí, la tengo.

-Sólo contéstame esto, ¿por qué hoy, de todos los días, decidiste preguntarme?

Se encogió de hombros, -Tal vez porque Dameron pensaba preguntarte hoy después del almuerzo.

Ella sacudió su rostro, la competencia masculina a veces la dejaba algo perpleja, -Y tenías que derrotarlo en su juego, ¿no?

Por toda respuesta ella recibió una perversa sonrisa. Ella rodó sus ojos. Pero, ¿qué importaba, realmente? Ben no era en lo absoluto el tipo de chico fácil, eso no lo dudaba, pero estaba segura de que sería capaz de manejarlo a pesar de que era volátil e impredecible. Y si le añadía algo más a esa extraña mezcla, muy cauteloso de sus sentimientos y un imbécil. Por tal razón nunca adivinó lo que él sentía por ella y el motivo de su odioso comportamiento hacia ella. Pero él la amaba.

Aun tomados de la mano, entraron en la clase de la maestra Maz. Rey se sintió avergonzada por todas las miradas curiosas que recibían de todos sus compañeros. En poco tiempo serían el último cotilleo del colegio. No le importaba. Después de todo, no todos los días se alcanzaba a tener un arrogante, engreído, pero oh muy apuesto pelinegro por novio y antes del almuerzo. Ella se atrevería a retar a cualquiera a intentar superarlo.


End file.
